A Chaotic Multiverse
by Kaizerthewriter
Summary: A young Chaotic player finds a odd necklace in the Forest of Life, but turns out it was a way to get to The Precipice of G'gen, a location that lets one travel to different dimensions and parallel versions of Perim, and as such the entirety of Chaotic will be completely overturned. (Rated M just in case, will focus around some OC's)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A Chaotic Start

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!(Except for the original stuff you'll notice)

...

My screen name is Kaizeress, but my real name is Kaila Narukami, and I'm a Chaotic player.

Chaotic is a card made by the humans that became a real hit way back when, and still holds it's ground to this day here in my world.

Ever since I got my code to go to Chaotic and actually become the creatures I wish to battle with, my life felt like it has a reason to stick around, the game matters that much to me.

Little did I know that something would overturn everything that I knew about Chaotic.

(At the port court in Chaotic...)

"Finally they updated how the scanners work." a guy muttered.

"Now we can scan as much as we want to when we go to Perim." a girl told someone.

"I'm going to see if this is true right now." Another guy said to himself.

The codemasters were able to update how the scanners work in Perim, and now Chaotic players can scan any amount of anything with no potential limits.

Kaila was pretty okay with the new feature as it let people stay in Perim for more reasons as it were to her, but back to the girl herself.

Kaila Narukami was your average teenage girl, she was seventeen years old at about five foot, five inches tall, wearing a black tank top that showed her moderately sized breasts under a blue coat with a furry collar, and blue jeans with black sneakers.

"Man, I wish I had more cooler scans." Kaila muttered to herself.

It was another day in the life for Kaila as she was currently looking through her card collection on a viewing table and there wasn't a whole lot that stood out from anything anyone else had.

She was an Overworlder player and had scans along the lines of stuff like Dractyl, Laarina, Heptadd, one of the last Tangath Toborn scan anyone is going to get in forever, and her most precious and powerful scan in her eyes: Intress Nautreforce.

She always had an admiration for creatures that were female and could kick some butt at the same time, both in Perim and in the dromes.

"I wonder what I can do to get some real cool scans." Kaila wondered aloud.

"Do you really think that you'll be able to beat anyone with these scans?" Kaila heard someone say.

She scowled immediately and turned around to see a guy with blond hair and an orange coat, trying to scam another victim, this was the Chaotic con artist, Klay, who was trying to swindle some scans out of a young Chaotic player practically half his size.

Kaila retracted her scanner from her table and walked up to the con man and his victim. "So self-conscious in your skills as a con artist that you resort to mooching off of kids?" Kaila sarcastically remarked.

The two of them turned to face Kaila as she turned to the kid and pulled his scanner out of the slot on the table and handed it to the kid. "He's nothing but a con man, don't fraternize with people like him, ya hear." Kaila told the kid.

The kid nodded at her and ran off, leaving an angered Klay behind him. "You lousy little-" The man was cut off by Kaila.

"Oh I'm lousy, at least I don't scam people out of hard earned scans and actually try to go get my own stuff." Kaila yelled in his face.

"You bitch!" Klay shot at her.

"You wanna repeat that you pathetic excuse for a Chaotic player!" Kaila yelled at him.

A couple of people noticed this and started to form a crowd around them. "Oh well, at least won more matches than you have." Klay remarked.

"Only because the majority of them are lonely first timers, you big jerk." Kaila shot at him, making the audience hoot and holler at the verbal attacks they were throwing at each other.

Klay was noticeably steamed. "You'd better hope for your sake that you can back up those words." Klay fired back.

"How about in the Oren Drome, 24 hours from now?" Kaila suggested with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"You'd better be ready to get your ass handed to you." Klay told her as he walked off.

"Right back at ya!" Kaila shouted as she set a timer on her scanner for twenty-four hours and counting.

Kaila dropped what anger she held and made for the transport pads. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get, so maybe I oughta get something from Perim to try and get the leg up on that con man."

When she got to the transport pads, she cycled through her location scans to see where she ought to go, and decided to go to one of her favorite locations in Perim. "The Forest of Life, perfect to start my search for something." She said to herself as she ported away.

Little did she that somewhere, someone was watching her. "Interesting" That someone whispered to herself.

(Two hours later...)

Kaila was wandering through the Forest of Life and so far, nothing good has popped up yet for her to scan.

"Great, I challenge one of the sleaziest Chaotic players to a drome match, I go to the Forest of Life and so far I-" Kaila was cut off by the sound of a twig snapping.

"Who's there?" She asked quickly, but no response came.

She stood silent for a few moments before beginning to move again, she walked to the direction of where she heard that sound slowly, with her hands near her scanner in she needs to book it out of there.

She looked through the bushes and saw a clearing leaving nothing to the imagination, nothing except for a small... thing on the ground, in the middle.

"What the?" Kaila muttered quietly.

She looked around to see if anyone or thing was around or if there could have been any traps, but nothing major caught her eye, she grabbed her scanner and used a zoom-in function on it to see what the thing in the clearing was and raised an eyebrow at the sight. "A... necklace?" She wondered.

"Who's there?" a voice asked.

Kaila shrieked at the hearing of this voice and turned around to see a humanoid tiger creature with red hair and cat-like eyes.

"I- i- Intress?" Kaila stuttered.

"What's a human doing here?" The overworlder asked.

"No- Not- Nothing major, just looking for something to scan of course, until I found that necklace in the clearing." Kaila managed to say, pointing to the clearing before Intress looked over in that direction.

"Necklace... in a clearing like that?" Intress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah." Kaila answered.

Intress hummed to herself as she began to walk out into the clearing, with Kaila following nervously.

"Um, Intress, should you really be doing this?" Kaila asked nervously.

"I must know what is going on here." Intress said bluntly.

Intress and Kaila got to the middle of the clearing and inspected the necklace on the ground; it consisted of a black string with both ends attached to a black amulet with six protrusions stemming from the sides, and a purple gem was engraved in the front of it.

"What an odd necklace." Intress muttered.

"Hang on, I've got an idea." Kaila told her as she pulled out her scanner and began scanning the necklace. "If I scan this thing maybe I can get a good idea as to what this thing does." She told her.

"Okay then." Intress said as Kaila finished scanning the necklace, she saw what it could do and it was weird.

"Um, I think it's a... teleporter of some kind." Kaila theorized.

"A teleporter, like a flux bauble?" Intress asked.

"Similar, yet different." Kaila told her.

Intress picked up the necklace, and looked at it with curious eyes. "What's a necklace like this doing in a clearing like thi-" Intress cut herself off and looked around quickly. "Wait a moment, when was this clearing here at all?" Intress asked.

"Wait, this area wasn't always li-" Kaila was cut off by a light shining from the gem in the necklace. "What the?"

"Get clear!" Intress yelled as she threw the necklace into the air, but the necklace soon turned into a giant violet orb that began sucking in air like a vacuum.

Kaila and Intress began to get drawn in, as the suction got stronger; Kaila and Intress were so busy trying not get sucked in they didn't notice a fairly large log from behind get stuck in the suction, it when soaring for Kaila's legs and she got knocked off her feet. "OH NO!" She cried out.

Intress acted quickly. "VINE SNARE!" She shouted as vines sprouted out of her fingertips and grabbed Kaila before she could get sucked in, and she did the same attack again to wrap some vines around the nearest tree to keep her footing.

It was null and void though as the orb shot a bunch of violet lasers all over the place and one of them hit Kaila. "NOOO-" Was all Kaila could let out before she was zapped into the orb.

Intress stood there in shock as the orb dissipated, leaving nothing behind. "I've got to inform Maxxor."

(With Kaila...)

Kaila began stirring as the orb sucking her in knocked her out, her eyes fluttered open to see a starry sky up above. "What, where am I?"

She got up on her feet and looked around only to find herself in what may as well be space, she stood there in shock with her jaw dropped. "Where the hell am I?" She muttered to herself.

She was able to breathe, and it looked like she was walking on... something, then a thought crossed her mind. "Maybe if I get a scan of this place, I'll find out what's the gist of it." She said as she scanned the place.

After she was done scanning the place, she looked at the info the scan provided and saw the flavor text. "The Precipice of G'gen. From one dimension, to dimension another, may all knowledge be shared with all beings." Kaila read off. "That doesn't make any sense." She muttered as she looked through the flavor text to see what it meant.

"Dimension?" She repeated before a bright light shined from her pocket, she reached in and pulled out the same necklace that caused the orb to open up in the Forest Of Life. "This necklace caused that... thing to open up, so maybe it can get me o-" She looked up as she was talking and saw that there were windows overlooking other locations all over the area. "Wha-" Kaila muttered.

Kaila looked into as many as she could and saw things that she didn't even think existed in the history of Chaotic. Dragon-like creatures talking to humans calmly, M'arrillians shaking hand and tentacle with humans, and an entire society of robotic creatures wandering the streets of a futuristic city. It was at this time that Kaila remembered the flavor text of the location scan.

"Dimension, of course, I must be in a location where I can see all different kinds of dimensions." Kaila theorized.

"You assume correct." A voice spoke out.

"Huh, who- who's there?" Kaila asked.

"That is a question null and void, I'm afraid." The voice told her.

"What do you mean?" Kaila asked again.

"Touch the space-time windows, and do what is it that you wish." The voice responded.

"Wait, why me, how come I get to do this out of anyone else?" The Chaotic player asked.

No response.

Kaila huffed and turned to what she assumed were the space-time windows and looked into each of them, she then saw that they all had odd protrusions below them with text, she looked through all of them and found one that had an interesting premise. "M'arrillians being friendly, well that's a first." She said as she reached out to the window, when she touched it she disappeared from the starry area.

(Meanwhile in Kiru City...)

"A necklace with similar powers to a flux bauble." A green skinned man with black and white hair asked.

"Yes Maxxor, I was scouting out the Forest of Life for Underworld intruders just in case, and I stumbled upon a clearing that a human found." Intress reported.

"A human?" Maxxor repeated.

"Yes, the two of us investigated the necklace and found that it had teleporting properties through her scanner, but then it roared to life and sucked the human inside." Intress grimaced.

"WHAT, you'd better not be joking!" Maxxor yelled.

"I'm afraid not, and to make matters worse, she was teleported away with the necklace." Intress finished.

Maxxor's jaw hit the ground as he sighed and placed his hand on his forehead. "Great, a Chaotic player's gone missing and we have no idea how to find her."

...

SURPRISE!

Okay I've got bad news and good news, the bad news is that the RWBY x Okami I had planned isn't going to work or happen, the good news is that I've decided to try and have a crack at the Chaotic series when it comes to fanfic writing, I'll trip and fall over my own feet without a doubt at some points, but like all my other fanfictions, I'm determined to make this work.

P.S. This fanfic will feature a lot of original stuff of my own creation to add on to the world of Chaotic, so if there's anything bad about that, do not hesitate to ask.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Ocean that Always was (part 1)

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING!(Except for the original stuff you'll notice)

...

Ocean.

Ocean as far as the eye could see. No noticeable landmarks, nothing floating on the water, just... Ocean, that and a featureless block of stone stationary in the ocean for some odd reason.

A violet portal opened up in the sky above this featureless ocean and Kaila came hurtling out of it. "OH COME OOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!" She screamed as she fell from the sky and onto the block of stone with a cartoonish plop. "ooooowwww..." She squeaked in pain.

She pulled herself off the ground and groggily looked around. "What the hell?" She muttered as she saw nothing but ocean around where she standing. "Great, I'm in the middle of an ocean." She muttered but then realized something.

"Wait, that makes sense, M'arrillians love the water so it would make sense for things to be in this type of condition." Kaila theorized. "But even so, how am I supposed to get some scans if I can't even breathe down there?" She wondered.

She looked around for something, anything that could maybe help her out, but as luck would have it she found something on the other side of the stone she was on, and she could she it clearly from this range.

It was bracelet that looked comparable to a Torrent Krinth, only that it had a silver coloring, and the side of the bracelet facing her had a blue gem imbedded in it.

"Damn, curiosity is murdering the cat today." Kaila grimaced as she slowly walked up to the bracelet and reached for it. "If I pick this thing up, who knows what could happen." She muttered before doing so.

She examined every inch of it before thinking of slipping it on. "I'm really going to regret doing this." She muttered with hesitation in her voice, but she put the thing on her wrist.

Nothing notable happened at first, but then, a blue wave of energy washed over her entire body, draping her figure in light blue energy. "What the heck?" She yelled out.

She wondered what happened, as she didn't feel too different. "I'd better get a scan of this thing." She thought before getting her scanner out and scanning the bracelet. When she finished scanning it, she noticed the effects and raised an eyebrow. "Tachagil, equipped creature gains Waterproof 10, wait, can this thing let me..." She looked to the water around her and decided to do something very crazy in hindsight, until a voice spoke up from behind her.

"And who exactly might you be." Kaila rightfully jumped at the hearing of the voice and turned around slowly. To see a sight that... baffled her.

It was a creature, a woman to be precise, she had yellow scaly skin and two seemingly normal arms, and a light-green mermaid-like tail, a large light-green chest plate over her entire upper chest that wrapped around her neck and went to her back, and on her back there was a luminescent cape that glowed an ominous yellow. She had four yellow tentacles flowing from her head, frills on the sides of her head that acted as ears, light-blue lips, and a light-green visor over where her eyes should be with a eye of yellow sclera and light-blue iris in the center that made her look familiar.

Kaila stood completely still at the sight of the strange creature until it spoke again. "I'm not going to ask again, who are you?" The creature asked.

Kaila snapped out of her stupor and answered. "Um, it's nice to meet you, I'm Kaila Narukami." She said introducing yourself.

"Kaila, what an odd name, for one with an odd appearance as well, for one of our kind as well." The creature noted.

"Wait, you've never seen a human before?" Kaila asked with her eyes widened.

The creature backed up a moment before speaking up again. "Human? Is that what you are?" The creature asked again.

"Yes." Kaila answered, before realizing that things are different here then they are in Perim. "I'm guessing you've never seen humans before?" Kaila guessed.

The creature put a hand on her chin before answering. "No creature I know of has ever even heard of the existence of humans." The creature asked.

"That's certainly interesting." Kaila responded, then noticed something. "Oh I've never got your name, by the way."

"Oh how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself." The creature held her hands to her side and bowed as she said her name.

"My name in Milla'iin, a chieftain of the M'arrillians and a good friend of the M'arrillian leader, Aa'une."

Kaila's jaw hit the stone she was standing on as she was desperately trying to come to terms with the info she received. "Mi- Milla- MILLA'IIN!?" She shrieked.

Milla'iin tilted her head in confusion. "Is there a problem with me being named that?" She asked.

"But you- you're a-" Kaila stopped stuttering when she remembered. "Right, alternate dimension." Kaila reminded herself.

"Alternate dimension?" Milla'iin repeated.

Kaila stopped dead when she realized that she might have screwed up. "Oh right, I didn't tell you." She said rubbing her temples.

The eye in Milla'iin's visor shrunk, as if it was zooming in on her. "I think it might be best if you come with me to see Aa'une." Milla'iin told her.

Kaila was close to fainting the moment she heard that. "Aa'une, the M'arrillian leader?" Kaila managed to say. "She's not going to br- br- brainwash me, is she?" Kaila nervously asked.

Milla'iin was confused by the question. "Why and how exactly would she would she do that?"

Kaila practically gave up on all reason and decided on the best course of action and sighed. "I think I ought to explain the story to Aa'une, if it would be alright with you." Kaila suggested.

"Yes, that would be the best course of action." Milla'iin floated to the edge of the stone and turned back to Kaila. "Follow me." The M'arrillian ordered as she jumped in the water.

Kaila ran to the edge and looked down, seeing the ocean water. "Well, I've got to test this theory somehow." She muttered looking at the Tachagil, she backed up a bit and than ran to the edge.

"CANNONBALL!" She shouted.

She plunged into the ocean and began to sink slowly as she tried to take in a gulp of air, and it worked, she opened her eyes and saw that her clothing barely got wet too. "So I was right, this thing can let the one who wields it breathe underwater, and my I don't think my clothing is getting wet either." She noted.

"If you're done examining your personage." The voice of Milla'iin said from behind her. "Let's go." Kaila saw Milla'iin float by her and went down, when she looked down though, she found a breath-taking sight.

A little ways away from her was a large city in a dome, giving it the appearance of a fish bowl; the buildings were constructed with rock and different forms of coral springing out from the rock. Trees made of coral, what looked like children running around having fun, while bigger creatures were communing with each other and a giant castle made up of rocks, boulders, and coral overseeing it all. Kaila turned and saw that the stone she standing on before was actually an enormous monument of sorts springing out of a mound of rock at the ocean floor.

"Whoa..." Kaila said amazed by the sights around her.

"HELLOOOOO!" Milla'iin called out to her. "Come on, we've gotta get to the dome before nightfall." Milla'iin told her.

"Why's that important?" Kaila asked.

"It's dangerous to be in these waters during the nighttime." Milla'iin told her. "You never know what could be out here." She explained looking around, while swimming on ahead, and Kaila hurried after her.

Once they arrived at the dome, Kaila noticed a group of feminine humanoid crustaceous creatures with teal hides, four crab-like legs, and a single blaster-like claw on their right arm guarding the way in that it looked almost alive in a sense. "M'arrillian Khr'all fighters?" Kaila wondered and grimaced.

"Calm down and let me do the talking." Milla'iin told her.

The Khr'all fighters noticed Kaila and Milla'iin and got on guard. "Halt." They ordered, making Kaila and Milla'iin stop in their tracks. "In the glorious name of Aa'une the Oligarch, state your identity and purpose for being here." They ordered pointing their cannon-like protrusions on their arms at them.

This got Kaila to be nervous while Milla'iin wasn't fazed by the threat at all. "I am Milla'iin, M'arrilllian identification no. 1390297. Former title: fourth chieftain over the M'arrillian dome no. 22, Dome Gammalon. Current title: third chieftain over the M'arrillian dome no. 0, Dome Primusala." Milla'iin said with a hand over her where a human heart would be.

The guards looked at each other before asking a question. "And how many solons is it?"

"Four thousand forty." Milla'iin answered.

"And the one following you?" They asked again.

"This one claims to be a being from another world, I've brought her to this dome with the intent of having her psychological dexterity determined by Aa'une herself." Milla'iin explained.

Kaila knew this was false, but kept her mouth shut, while the Khr'all fighters looked at each other again and nodded while lowering their arms. "Very well, you and your acquaintance may enter." They said moving to the side a bit, making the gate to the inside of the dome.

"Good, follow me." Milla'iin ordered Kaila.

"Ri- Right." Kaila said following her, leaving the two guards alone.

"She look like any M'arrillian you've seen up till now?"

"Nope, not in my entire existence."

(Inside the dome...)

Kaila and Milla'iin walked into the dome and Kaila noticed that there was a barrier of sorts up ahead. "Um, Milla'iin, what's that up ahead?" Kaila asked nervously.

"Don't worry, it just what we use to keep the water out of the dome." Milla'iin informed her.

This made Kaila do a double take. "Wait, why would they want to keep water out of the dome, don't M'arrillians thrive on water?" She thought she thought as she kept walking.

She finally reached the barrier separating air from water and walked through it, it almost felt like stepping out of water in a sense. She saw the city the dome was in and was amazed again. "Wow, the view from up high has got nothing on this." Kaila remarked.

"Tell me about it, it amazes me so much how far we've come in matters of biotechnology." Milla'iin said.

Kaila was wondering what that meant. "Wait a sec, what do you mean 'mastered biotechnology'?" Kaila asked.

"We mostly have it all figured out." Milla'iin awkwardly said.

After they walked for a little bit, Kaila noticed something that surprised her. "Are those..."

There was a building with a see through window on the front of it, through the window Kaila could see teal eggshells containing fish-like beings inside of a small pool of water.

"Ah, the M'arrillian egg incubation chamber of this sector." Milla'iin said, making look her.

"Incubation chamber?" Kaila repeated.

"Of course, all M'arrillian eggs are required to go to an incubation chamber some time after they're laid." Milla'iin told her.

Kaila looked at the eggs before one of the beings inside began to open its eyes, and look at Kaila, the two locked eyes for a moment before Milla'iin smiled.

"Looks like one of them is just about ready to hatch, but we need to get moving to castle." Milla'iin started moving on ahead.

"Right." Kaila said as she waved goodbye to the technically yet to be born creature.

(At the dome's castle...)

The two of them finally reached the castle, and Milla'iin explained the situation to the Khr'all fighters stationed by the front door. "All right then, you both may pass." The guards said.

Milla'iin was about to pass them before the guards spoke up again. "By the way, we've got a message from Kriz'ula." Hearing this made Milla'iin noticeably sigh.

"Let me guess, 'see you tonight, my eternal love', am I right?" Milla'iin guessed dramatically, making Kaila gasp.

"Yep, pretty much." The guards responded.

Milla'iin sighed. "Come on, let's get this over with quickly." The M'arrillian told Kaila.

As they were walking Kaila asked the question floating around her head at the moment. "Sooooo... who's Kriz'ula?" She asked bluntly.

"I was hoping you'd not asked that question." Milla'iin grimaced. "Kriz'ula is... my step-sister." This got Kaila to stop walking. "And she's got a gigantic crush on me." This sent Kaila Careening over the moon.

"WHAT!" Kaila shrieked.

"I know, right." Milla'iin sweatdropped.

"But- I- uh- HOW!?" Kaila stuttered out.

"I wouldn't bother askin-" a creature jumping at her cut off Milla'iin.

"MILLY! Oh how I missed you!" The creature said as Kaila got a good look at the figure that jumped Milla'iin.

It was another female creature, with red skin-like scales adorning her body, blue eyes and lips, and frills on the sides of her head. She had a golden ring-like metallic chest guard covering her breasts, and was held together by a string of golden metallic beads wrapping around her back, and a golden metallic band wrapping around her waist with a yellow loincloth. Her appendages consisted of two tentacles acting as legs and two arms that looked like they were made up of three muscular tentacles held together by golden bands on the wrist parts.

"When your scouting of the water surface took longer than you said, I thought something terrible happened to you." The creature told her.

"UHG, Kriz'ula I told you not to call me that when we're surrounded by other beings." Milla'iin said blushing.

Kaila saw that and was shocked. "A M'arrillian blushing, never thought I'd live to see the day." Kaila thought blushing herself.

The creature, named Kriz'ula noticed her and zoomed up to her face, she was examining Kaila closely before speaking up. "Milly, are you cheating on me with this whore?" She asked in half-sadness.

This got Kaila noticeably steamed. "THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME!" Kaila shouted, so loud, it got the attention of everyone in the castle, including a certain someone.

"What in the name of the Chothica was that?" That someone asked.

"You heard me, you're trying to take my destined one away from me." Kriz'ula cried hugging Milla'iin.

"All I'm doing is taking her to Aa'une." She protested.

Kriz'ula gasped. "To have her personally imprisoned, you love me that much." She said before she puckered up and tried to give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Kriz'ula, get off." Milla'iin pleaded.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet, you big jerk." Kaila shouted, roping the two M'arrillians in a comedic dust cloud fight.

"Hey, that's my ear."

"That my tail!"

"BE STIIL AT ONCE!" A commanding voice ordered, making the fight stop, and cause all three t look up at the one who owned it.

"AHHH! We're sorry for our impudence, your majesty." They both said bowing in hopes for forgiveness.

The figure would have facepalmed had she not seen Kaila. "Odd, who might you be?" She asked.

"She's a human, who claims to be from another world, your majesty, I brought her here to tell you the whole story." Milla'iin informed her.

Murmurs were echoing across the hallways, signaling that other creatures were present and hearing in on their conversation, the figure looked at Kaila and asked a question. "What's your name?"

"My name is Kaila Narukami, your majesty." She said inhesitantly.

The figure backed up and chuckled. "Very well, then permit me to give you my name, I can see the confusion in your eyes." Her backing up gave Kaila and opportunity to get a good look at her.

She was obviously a female creature; but she was covered from top to bottom in azure scales, she wore a giant golden chest plate over her upper body that covered her breasts and shoulders, plastered with eight eyes, four on each side, and a golden belt with a triad of spikes running over her crotch. For limbs, she had four arms with five fingers that were made up of smaller tentacles, and were held together by golden bracelets, and eight tentacles acting as legs below her torso. Her head had five tentacles acting as hair, with one having a fish-like tail, red eyes, and yellow skin underneath her scales that acted like a mask.

"I'm Aa'une, the oligarch of this ocean and queen of all M'arrillians." Aa'une introduced herself.

...

Just to let you lot know, I've wanted to do a Chaotic fanfic for the longest time, and I'm hoping that this does good despite there not being any action as of late, but don't worry, that drome match will be coming up in two (three at most) chapters. I hope you like this chapter and the premise behind this fanfic and I'll see you lot next time, when the alternate M'arrillians learn about Chaotic and the knowledge our standard issue heroine has to offer.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ocean that Always was (part 2)

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING! (Except for the original stuff you'll notice)

...

Kaila was shocked to the point of passing out.

She, a regular Chaotic player was standing in the presence of the M'arrillian leader, and it was a female none the less.

Kaila regained her composure to make herself look at Aa'une without any hesitation. "I've got a lot to talk about with you, Aa'une." She said to the M'arrillian leader.

"You've got that right, come along now, let's discuss this in the throne room." Aa'une told her.

"Alright, good idea." Kaila said following her.

"Milla'iin, you were the one to bring her here, so you shall come along as well." Aa'une told Milla'iin. "You too, Kriz'ula."

"Yes, your majesty." They both said complying with the order.

All four of them began to make their way to the throne room.

(At the throne room...)

They were all in the throne room.

It was a really large room, bigger than a two story building with light-blue crystals hanging on pillars keeping the ceiling up, the throne Aa'une was sitting on was made of stone, but had a soft malleable substance to soften the sitting on the throne, all while having protrusions of coral springing out from the back, and two other M'arrillians were standing by her.

The one on the left looked like a creature with a really... peculiar build, almost looking like it was two beings merged into one. It had a body of a twenty-year old woman on top of the head of a ten-foot tall crustaceous arthropod body (think Golisopod from Pokémon) with red scales covered by thicker and sturdier black scales with six crab-like legs, and six giant arms with pincers at the end. The woman on, what may as well have been, the head of the body was three feet tall, adding on to her already baffling height, had four completely yellow eyes, two where eyes regularly are and two on her forehead, a bald scalp, four arms, and two large breasts covered by thick black scales, the crotch area covered by black scales as well, and had a black pearl necklace wrapped around her neck with a black mugic in the center.

The one the right looked A LOT more simpler. She looked a lot like a pink ghost, with two regular arms, three tentacles springing out of the back of her head, and two blue eyes, and no legs, but ghostly rags stemming from below her torso instead, and two purple spikes curving downward on her back.

"Okay, calm down, you're in a room with a tribe leader, a crazy step-sister, a disciplined young lady, and two M'arrillians that are total opposites of each other, one looking fairly normal and the other looking like a piece of overdone fanart." Kaila thought to herself.

"So, little one, tell me, what exactly is your story?' Aa'une asked resting her head on her hand.

"Well, I'm not sure where exactly I ought to start, but guess I ought to start with the fact that I'm a Chaotic player from another dimension." Kaila awkwardly said.

Aa'une raised an eyebrow the word "player". "What is it that you mean by 'player', you play a game that involves traveling through other dimensions?" Aa'une asked.

"HAH, sounds like nothing but a load of crap to me, I say we put this little devil out of her misery, she's from outside the dome after all." The colossal M'arrillian roared, making Kaila squeak in fear.

"Calm yourself, Taqu'saal." Aa'une ordered. "We've only just begun talking with her, don't be so hasty." She told her.

"She's right, you know, at the first thing you believe is garbage, you always call for death." The other M'arrillian told Taqu'saal, making her grumble.

"Oh, shut it, Mra'lue." The giant M'arrillian said crossing all of her arms.

"Moving on now, if I may." Kaila said, getting their attention. "Anyway, where I come from, us young humans play a game called Chaotic, to other human's like adults and world leaders, it's just a regular card game, but to us Chaotic players who've done things similar to me, it's so much more." Kaila explained.

"What exactly do you mean?" Aa'une asked.

"Well, you see, Chaotic isn't just a card game, it's an entire alternate reality that only Chaotic players can access."

"What?" Mra'lue asked shocked by what she heard.

"You heard that right, I'm saying that Chaotic is a place where Chaotic players can communicate with and battle against other players at any time, you can even eat food there too." Kaila said.

Aa'une would've said something along the lines of her being crazy if Taqu'saal hadn't beaten her to the saying of something at all. "Your saying that being able to play a card game grants you access to an entire alternate reality?" She asked rightfully skeptical on her story.

"Yes." Kaila answered inhesitantly.

"How does that factor in with your being here?" Mra'lue asked.

"Right, all Chaotic players also have the ability to travel to another place connected to Chaotic, Perim." Kaila explained.

"So what you're saying is that you've been to this 'Perim' place before." Kriz'ula asked with air quotes.

"Yes, the place has all kinds of creatures living in it, similar to you guys, in fact, there are actually M'arrillians in the Perim I know of." Kaila continued.

"The Perim 'you know of'?" Mra'lue quoted.

"Yeah, I think I've come to an alternate variant of Perim, if that's what you guys call this place, at least." Kaila told them.

Aa'une looked into Kaila's eyes and saw nothing but truth in her words and expressions, and then sighed. "We do not call this place 'Perim', in actuality, we call this world of ours 'The Ocean that Always was', for one good reason." Aa'une somberly said, making the other M'arrillians look down.

Kaila didn't want to ask the question, but she didn't have to as Aa'une faced her and told her. "It's because no one knows why or for how long this ocean has been here, whether it be ever since this worlds creation, or during a dawn of a new age that no one wanted but needed." Aa'une said.

"You guys say that as if it were bad for you guys, don't you thrive on water?" Kaila asked.

Aa'une's face lightened up as if she was blushing, she looked to the M'arrillians on her sides and sighed. "Yes, it is true that we thrive on water, we just... um." Aa'une struggled to find the right words to say.

"Are you alright?" Kaila asked.

"Yes, it's just that our ancestors wanted to make these domes that we M'arrillians live in on the rare occurrence that we find other surviving intelligent life out there, on the ocean surface, I mean." Aa'une told her.

Kaila was confused, but realized the position she was in as her eyes widened. "Like me?" Kaila asked bluntly.

"Yep, pretty much." Taqu'saal answered bluntly.

"It's beings like you that are the sole reason for these domes in the first place." Mra'lue said before holding her hand up to her chin. "That and what M'arrillians ruffians that live outside the domes." She brought up.

"Huh?" Kaila was shocked in hearing this. "Wait, is that why it's so dangerous to venture out in the ocean during nighttime, because of ruffian M'arrillians." Kaila asked. "Never thought I'd say those words before." She thought.

"Yeah, pretty much." Taqu'saal deadpanned.

"But I, for one, wish to know what the M'arrillians are like this other world." Aa'une said.

Kaila immediately cringed at the hearing of this. "Dammit, I was hoping that question would slip your mind." She said.

"Why?" Kriz'ula asked.

"Because the M'arrillians tried to conquer the Perim that I'm from by flooding the whole continent." Kaila answered.

That got all the M'arrillians present to go sheet white with shock and fear. "We... what?" Aa'une said, her voice full of fear.

"The M'arrillians in my Perim are a race of aquatic conquerors that tried to take of Perim for themselves, and the one spearheading their operation was none other than a male version of you, Aa'une." Kaila explained.

"You're... you're just busting our chops here, right?" Taqu'saal asked.

"She's... she's right, surely you jest about such a subject." Mra'lue said, her voice shaking.

"If I was really joking, I wouldn't have said anything about the subject." Kaila said crossing her arms.

"You said that they tried to conquer Perim, how did they get stopped?" Aa'une asked desperately tried to recollect herself.

"You really want to know?" Kaila asked looking into Aa'une's eyes.

Aa'une saw that look and immediately her eyes shrunk. "No..." She whispered, loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Yep, in order to stop the M'arrillians invasion, the beings of Perim had to destroy Aa'une."

This got everyone in the room to be dead silent, no one thinking of talking. "You're shitting me..." Taqu'saal grimaced.

"I... died... as a conqueror in that world." Aa'une said with tears running down her face.

Kaila saw this and regretted making the M'arrillian leader shed tears. "I shouldn't have been to blunt about the subject, sorry." Kaila apologized.

"You make our compassionate and caring leader cry, and all you've got a stupid apology, you'll pay for your insolence in blood." Taqu'saal roared raising her right pincers.

"No." Aa'une whispered wiping off her tears. "It's quite alright... what's done is done, and had to be done." She solemnly said.

Kaila wasn't assured, but rolled with it. "Okay, then." She said putting her hands in her pockets, and immediately felt that something was wrong, she examined her pockets and pulled the inside outward, only to find... nothing.

"OH NO, THE NECKLACE IS GONE!" She screamed in panic, jumping all over the room.

The M'arrillians watching this were wondering what she was talking about until Kriz'ula bit the bullet and asked. "Um... what necklace?" The M'arrillian asked.

"The necklace, the thing that led to a chain reaction that led to me being here in the first place." Kaila explained.

"What did it look like?" Milla'iin asked.

Kaila actually forgot what it looked like, but remembered something else. "Wait, I've got a scan of it." She told them bringing out her scanner, and going through her scan collection, looking for the scan of the necklace.

"A... scan of the necklace." Mra'lue asked.

"AHA! Here it is." Kaila said as she went up to Aa'une and showed her the scan. "This is the necklace that teleported me here." She explained.

The M'arrillians examined the scan and saw the necklace. "What's it called." Milla'iin asked.

Kaila asked. "Oh, it's called the... Necklace of G'gen." Kaila said, making Aa'une shoot up from her throne.

"G'GEN!" Aa'une shouted in surprise.

"Uh, is something wrong?" Kaila asked panicked.

"G'gen is the name of my ancestor, queen G'gen the first oligarch, but she was most commonly called the queen of dreams because she dreamed of traveling to other dimensions." Aa'une told her.

"Wait, did your ancestor make this necklace to travel other dimensions?" Kaila asked, somewhat confused.

"I... I don't know, she never told anyone of her time of this necklace." Aa'une answered truthfully.

"Oh man." Kaila groaned in slight agitation.

"Wait a moment, I'm confused about one thing." Kriz'ula said, getting their attention. "What's that doohickey in your hand?"

The M'arrillians sweatdropped at the hearing of this question but Kaila went with it. "Oh right, this is my scanner, something a Chaotic player always has got to have on their person." Kaila said holding up the device.

The M'arrillians moved towards the device to get a better look at it. "What does it do?" Taqu'saal asked.

"I'm glad you asked, this bad boy is what lets me travel from place to places I've been too in the blink of an eye, and it let's me scan different kinds of creatures, battlegear, mugic, and locations." Kaila explained.

"It can scan all of that?" Aa'une asked.

"How does it work?" Mra'lue asked.

"It works by scanning the code of something its locks onto, like, Taqu'saal, was it, step forward if you would please." Kaila said pointing at the M'arrillian herself.

Taqu'saal was skeptical about this, but decided to comply. "Alright." She said walking to one side of the room. "How do I know that this won't be painful?" Taqu'saal asked cocking an eyebrow.

"Just close your eyes if it makes you feel comfortable." Kaila said as she held up her scanner and locked onto Taqu'saal.

She pressed a button on the scanner and blue rays of light projected out from the back of the scanner, scanning Taqu'saal for a bit of time and the lights faded as the scan was finished. "There, all done." Kaila stated as Taqu'saal opened her eyes.

"That's all?" She asked.

"Yep, nothing bad for you guys at all." Kaila smirked, before remembering something.

She checked her scanners timer and saw that she had 19 hours left until her scheduled match with Klay.

"Dammit." Kaila cursed.

Aa'une raised an eyebrow at this. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"You wouldn't happen to have a battlegear and mugic stash here, would you?" Kaila sheepishly.

"Why's that?" Mra'lue asked.

"I'm gonna need them for my next Chaotic battle." Kaila answered.

Aa'une simply smiled as she floated over to Kaila. "You may scan us." Aa'une told her.

"WHAT?!" Everyone in the room asked.

"And after that, we'll head over to the domes arsenal, and then the domes highest ranking mugic academy among most of the other domes." Aa'une told her.

"You're just going to let her scan us, and our stuff?" Taqu'saal asked shocked by her queens actions.

"Don't worry, she's speaks of nothing but pure honestly in my eyes and ears." Aa'une told them as she held her arms out, gesturing to Kaila to scan her, which she did so inhesitantly.

(Three hours later...)

"This is the best day of my entire life!" Kaila shrieked as she was done scanning everything she needed.

Aa'une explained everything to those who were passing by and they wholeheartedly accepted her word on the matter, and as such Kaila was able to get some ultra rare Chaotic scans, and explain how the game is played.

Suffice to say, they were surprised to hear that Kaila became them in a chaotic battle, but went with it nonetheless.

"I can't believe it, I've actually got an ultra rare Tsunami Symphony mugic, no one even know that this mugic exists, heck this doesn't even exist in the Perim that I know of." Kaila said excitedly.

"That's what you're so excited about, you've been scanning things left and right, from stuff among our shard collections, and our creations in mugic power." Mra'lue asked.

"Maybe, but for a complete M'arrillian team, I still need one good creature scan." Kaila told them as she locked in the scans she got.

"Well, there are tons of-" Mra'lue cut herself of at the sight of someone she saw.

The rest of them turned to she another female M'arrillian; she was covered from head to tail in purple scales, with four blood-red eyes. She had four arms, a snake tail, and a lavender cape on her back attached to a golden band that was adorned with jewels and went over her shoulders.

She was carrying a bunch of books when she noticed Mra'lue. "Mary?" She wondered.

"Nua'noka." Mra'lue floated over to her excited to see her.

"MARY!" She yelled putting the books down and hugging Mra'lue. "I was wondering when you'd be here."

Mra'lue called Kaila over. "Kaila, this is a good friend of mine and fellow fluidmorpher, Nua'noka." She said introducing her friend.

"Pleasure to meet you, human." Nua'noka said innocently.

Kaila was shocked to hear her address her as such. "Huh, news travels fast, huh?" Kaila asked sarcastically.

"Yep, especially in a place this small, you know what I mean?" Aa'une asked jokingly.

Nua'noka looked at Kaila with an expression that showed her wanting to ask a question, but Kaila beat her to it. "Um, you want to ask a question?" Kaila asked.

"Oh, um sorry, I just kinda wanted to say that... it's alright if you want to scan me." She muttered shrilly.

"You heard about how I scan things too?"

"No actually, I been training my ability to try and read minds." Nua'noka clarified.

Kaila's jaw hit the ground as she held up her scanner and scanned Nua'noka. "Whoa, you'll get me some matches and more, Nua'noka." Kaila said analyzing her card statistics.

"I'm not too sure, I do need some mugician power in order to do so." Nua'noka bashfully said.

"Oh, speaking of mugicians, how come Aa'une, Milla'iin, and Kriz'ula have mugicians?" Kaila asked, noting that the scans she had of them actually had mugicians.

"I guess it'd have to be because we've spent more time on the surface of the land, instead of locked behind a door like the other M'arrillians in the other dimension." Aa'une theorized.

While Aa'une was helping Kaila get her scans, Kaila told her about the things the M'arrillians did after they got out from behind the doors of the deepmines.

"Welp, I've got a Chaotic battle to get ready for, see you guys later." Kaila said before remembering something. "Oh, but first." She pointed her scanner up to the ceiling of the dome and began scanning it, getting a location scan of Dome Primusalis. "So that I can comeback here at anytime, later." She said porting out.

The M'arrillians stared at where she once stood and looked up to the dome ceiling wondering how she was going to fare in her battle.

"She'd better win, with the strongest commander of the M'arrillians on her side, she can't lose." Taqu'saal boasted.

"Don't forget the imperial advisor to Aa'une herself." Mra'lue boasted as well.

Aa'une looked the two and then to Nua'noka. "Life never changes, huh." Aa'une sarcastically asked.

"Sometimes, but this is a rare occurrence." Nua'noka told her.

...

Okay, guys, I've got a plan.

I'm going to make the next chapter for this fanfiction, then I'm going to get to work on the next chapter for the RWBY reaction fanfic after that, promise you that, alright, good. I really want this fanfic to do good, just as much as my other fanfics, but either way, see ya later.

P.S. When you think about how bad this fanfic may be compared to most other, at least I'm trying my best to keep it going.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Flooding the Battlefield

Disclaimer: I, OWN, NOTHING! (Except for the original stuff you'll notice)

...

Kaila was ready for her drome battle.

She had her deck set up, ready and waiting in the winds, and her drome battle starts in ten minutes.

"Okay then, its time to battle." Kaila declared softly.

"Hey there."

Kaila was wondering who said that, so she turned to the origin of the voice and saw four people.

One was a guy with black hair and light-blue eyes, wearing a grey shirt, blue pants and white shoes.

Another one on his right was a guy with orange hair and brown eyes covered by red glasses; he wore a green shirt under a yellow waistcoat, dark green pants and brown shoes.

A third guy was on his left was wearing a yellow shirt with a green and gray jacket, black shorts and shoes, and hair brown hair and green eyes, and he was fairly heavyweight.

The fourth person among them was a girl, who had blond hair with green eyes. She was wearing a black shirt over a white one with red pants and red shoes.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Tom, this is Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah." The one in front of them Tom, said introducing them.

"Oh, My name is Kaila Narukami." Kaila said introducing herself.

'Oh we know who you are." Kaz told her, making her raise an eyebrow.

"The mighty heroine who challenged Klay to a drome match." Peyton said dramatically.

Kaila sweatdropped. "I wouldn't say that, I just couldn't take seeing a kid prayed upon by that con man." She told them.

"Just ignore them, we just wanted to say good luck, because the last few times we've seen him battle, he was playing dirty, both during and after the battle." Sarah notified her.

Kaila smirked at hearing this. "Don't worry, I've got a strategy that we'll blow him... out of the water." Kaila secretly punned snapping her fingers in their direction.

"We'll either way, good luck, we're rooting for you." Tom told her.

"And so will everyone that got scammed by him." Kaz assured her.

Kaila raised an eyebrow again. "What does that mean?" She asked.

"He means that a ton of people are going to be watching your drome battle against him." Peyton told her.

Kaila was shocked to hear this, but smiled as she began to walk off, but not before telling them something. "Tell as many people as you can, do me that and watch the amazed faces fly." Kaila told them as she made for the Oren drome.

They were confused as about this order. "Why would she want to do that?" Tom asked.

"She probably just wants people to see the epic beatdown Klay has coming to him." Peyton theorized.

"Maybe, but..." Sarah droned on before Kaz cut in.

"Oh come on, she must have an incredible strategy if wants that to happen, let's make it work." Kaz said optimistically.

"Oh, like that one idea you had that caused a massive landslide of events making Dranakis Threshold go kablooey." Peyton asked him sarcastically.

Kaz remembered that low point in his life when he battled against Samshady and sighed. "I thought we'd never mention that again." Kaz muttered with a sad expression.

"Let's just watch the match, it's going to be on that screen over there." Tom said trying to ease the tension in the air.

(Meanwhile at the Oren drome...)

Kaila arrived at the Oren drome, which was a green dome with multiple white arches spiraling to the top.

She walked in and saw nothing but the smooth interior of the drome, and Klay who was opposing her. "Hello there, didn't think you'd actually make it here on time." Klay remarked.

"Do yourself a favor and can it until after you, at the very least, see my deck, you got that." Kaila shot back.

(Back at the port court...)

Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah all sat at one table, waiting for the match to officially begin.

"Geez, tension looks so tough you'd have to cut it with a Stingblade." Peyton joked.

"So Sarah, you know anything about this girl?" Tom asked.

"I checked her online stats before we talked to her and it's completely normal, it's just a bunch of normal wins and losses, but she did stick with overworlders for literally all of them." Sarah explained.

"SO this match could go either way, huh?" Kaz asked as Sarah nodded.

They all turned up to the screen along with a few dozen bystanders.

(Back to the match...)

"Players, dock your scanners." A deep robotic voice rung out through the drome, it came from the drome master, a floating chaotic logo that spun around and levitated in the center of the drome interior.

Kaila placed her scanner on the holder as a holographic screen appeared in front of her as Klay did the same.

"Player, begin building your decks." The drome master spoke again.

Kaila began building her deck. "Okay Aa'une, it's time to see what you and your M'arrillians can do, not only you, but Milla'iin, and Kriz'ula too, Taqu'saal will be good for the front lines, and so will Mra'lue and Nua'noka, mainly because their fluidmorphers." She thought as she put them up on the board.

"Okay, now for battlegear. The Khr'all Magma Shard will give Taqu'saal some real firepower and the defender power to step in for Aa'une and the ones in the middle line, the Reefshard will give some extra power to Kriz'ula among other things, I feel like a Torrent Krinth will be good for Milla'iin, Nua'noka should be sitting pretty with a Riverland Moon, Mra'lue's Tiara of Hi'rai will give the girl herself some invisibility, and last but not least, the Baton of Aa'une with give Aa'une a major boost."

"Okay then, time for mugic. Klay most commonly battles with underworld creatures, so a Song of Embernova will be good as gold, Geo Flourish will heal just about any M'arrillian, the Tsunami Symphony will heal my creatures and give them extra abilities, Curemorph Chords will heal my fluidmorphers as well, The Unheard Melody may be expensive, but it can destroy any creature with no mugic counters, And a Song of Transposition to shuffle my creatures around just in case."

"And as for locations, I'll stick with my best water support locations, like the Riverlands, Everrain, and the Doors of the Deepmines, and boy is Klay in for a surprise when he sees the ultra rare location scans I've got from traversing the Precipice of G'gen."

(Flashback to when she ported out of Dome Primusalis...)

She wasn't porting back to Chaotic, but she wanted to secretly see if she could go to other locations in time and space through the Precipice of G'gen to help her out, she looked around and saw one location that looked insane to battle in.

"Isn't that the Storm Tunnel... completely flooded!" Kaila exclaimed, seeing the vision of the location.

It was just like the regular Storm Tunnel, only that the entire place was completely flooded and lightning was striking and electrifying the water. "This must be from when the M'arrillians invaded, I've got to scan that place." Kaila muttered before a thought crossed her mind, she held up her scanner and tried to scan the flooded Storm Tunnel from where she was, and it worked.

"WAIT A SEC! I can scan locations from across time and space in one single location, that's impossible." Kaila yelled. "At least, I didn't think it was, but how?" Kaila thought.

"What the hell does this mean, either someone pulled some strings here to make it like that or there's something else going on here." Kaila wondered as she noticed other locations that looked like they were invaded by M'arrillians.

(Back to the present...)

"I didn't think I'd get them, but I shouldn't complain, so I'll put the flooded Storm Tunnel, and the other Locations I got at the Precipice of G'gen in my deck, as well as the Precipice itself." Kalia thought.

"Players, please lock your decks." The drome master spoke as Kaila and Klay pressed a button on their scanners, revealing their creatures for all to see.

The moment Klay saw the M'arrillian scans, his jaw dropped. "T- th- those are- tho-"

"Surprise." Kaila said casually while examining his team, which consisted of Magmon, Brimflame, Barrath Beyond, Lord Von Bloot, Kectacc, and...

"Chaor! How did he get one of those, he must have conned it off of someone." Kaila thought.

(Back at the port court...)

Everyone's jaws had dropped to the point of dislocating.

"No freaking way..." Kaz muttered.

"How did she gather that many M'arrillian scans?" Sarah exclaimed.

Everyone was in a frenzy seeing these creatures on the board.

"She has M'arrillian scans!"

"How did she get them?"

"Did she bribe the M'arrillians?"

"Forget that, why do they look all girly and stuff."

"I don't believe this..." Tom said in shock.

"Oh boy, Klay is in for it now." Peyton said gaining a calm composure.

Sarah would've thought the same thing if it weren't for the sight of Chaor. "Wait, how does he have Chaor?" She asked loudly.

"Chaor scans are ultra rare, he must have snatched it away from someone." Kaz grimaced.

"Great, that practically means this could go either way." Tom grunted.

(Back in the drome...)

"How did you gather that many M"arrillian scans?" Klay demanded an answer.

"Beat one of my creatures and maybe I'll tell you." Kaila snarkly told him.

"Klayotic, because Kaizeress challenged you to this drome match, you will the first attacker, activate your location randomizer." The drome master ordered.

Klay spun the randomizer and as the location came up on both Kaila's and Klay's screens. "The first location, the Lava Pond." The drome master declared.

"Perfect, Magmon attacks... um, the center crea-" Klay was cut off.

"You mean Taqu'saal?" Kaila asked.

"Yeah, Taqu'saal." Klay said touching his Magmon scan.

When he did, the scanner slot in front of him descended into the floor, and code started to swirl around him, turning him into Magmon.

Kaila did the same as code swirled around her and turned her into Taqu'saal, she let out a battle cry once her transformation was done. "It's time to get Chaotic!" Kaila declared.

A flash of light brightened up the drome as Kaila found herself in the Lava Pond.

"Okay then, your first time battling as a M'arrillian Khr'all, just go with the flow." Kaila thought.

Kaila began moving, but ten feet later she sensed a presence above her. "Peek a boo!" She spun around and saw Klay as Magmon up on the edge of a cliff. "FLAME ORB!" Klay shot a ball of fire at Kaila, but using her lower torso's pincers, she simply swatted the attack away. "What?!"

"Nice try, But Taqu'saal has a lower carapace that can easily block fire attacks, ROCK WAVE!" Kaila shouted slamming her pincers into the ground causing a wave of stalagmites to shoot up from the ground and ram into the side of the cliff Klay was standing on, making him fall over and off the cliff, and into the rocks.

(The port court...)

"A M'arrillian that can do earth attacks?" Peyton exclaimed in shock.

"I never thought something like that would be possible." Tom said, also in shock.

(Back in the battle...)

Kaila smirked. "Is that all you've got?" She taunted.

Klay rolled off the rocks and got back on his feet. "Clashjet!" Klay clapped his hands together and lit them on fire, be pointed them forward and shot out a burning burst of fire that looked like it had wings (Not entirely sure of Clashjet works exactly).

Kaila saw this and countered it. "RIP TIDE!" She shouted, shooting high pressure columns of water at the bird, she not only shot through the bird, but also blasted Klay in the shoulder.

"My turn now, Klay." Kaila said equipping her Khr'all Magma Shard onto her top halves wrist. "Flame Orb!" She shot a ball of fire out of her hands and Klay raised his arms to block it, he was hit and sent flying into the lava.

(The port court...)

"Now it's fire attacks?" Peyton exclaimed confused.

"It must be the battlegear she gave that creature." Sarah theorized.

"She's using Klay's location against him." Kaz realized.

The crowd was cheering in Klay's beatdown.

(Back to the battle...)

Klay burst out of the lava and glared at Kaila. "Torrent of Flame!" Klay's mouth opened up and he spat out a wave of fire at Kaila, who raised her lower pincers to guard, but the attack made through anyway.

"You'll pay for that, Lavalanche." Kaila shouted.

"Lavalanche!" Klay shouted as well.

The two blasted lava out of their two hands/pincers and were caught up in struggle, using everything they had put power their attacks, but Klay won the struggle and blasted Kalia in the lower part of her body.

"Looks like you're out of luck." Klay said smirking."

"Wanna bet, CORAL BALLS!" Kaila shouted, shooting spheres of condensed coral at Klay, coding him on impact.

(The port court...)

The audience cheered for Kaila's victory.

"Alright!"

"In your face, Klay."

"That's what you get for scamming me out of my Melody of Malady scan."

"I don't believe it, she beat Magmon on his home turf." Kaz said baffled.

"Hey, anything can happen, especially when M'arrillians are involved."

(Back in the Oren drome...)

Klay was dumbfounded that he was beaten so easily. "Your kidding me." Klay said with his hands on his head.

"Believe it, buster." Kaila said turning back to normal.

"Kaizeress, it is your attack, activate your location randomizer." The drome master said.

"With pleasure." Kaila said spinning the randomizer.

"The next location..." The spinner stopped.

"Glacier Plains, please select your attack and target creatures." Kaila smirked.

"Let's mix things up a little, Mra'lue attacks Kectacc." She declared turning into Mra'lue and Klay turned into Kectacc.

"You're really going to regret challenging me." Klay told her.

"I should be the one saying that." Kaila smirked as a white light filled the drome.

Klay found himself wandering the cold area of Glacier Plains. "When I get my hands on her, I'm gon-" Klay was literally blasted out of his thoughts by an Iron Balls attack from behind, she spun around to see Kaila as Mra'lue floating above him. "You little, Power Plus!" Klay shouted, firing green holographic fists at Kaila, who turned invisible before the attack could connect. "WHAT?!"

"Let's see if you can handle this." Kaila said turning visible again. "Frost Blight!" She shouted blasting a wave of cold energy at Klay's feet, freezing him in place.

"How did you turn invisible?" Klay demanded to know.

"The Tiara of Hi'rai can allow any fluidmorpher to turn invisible while usable, Steam Rage!" Kaila's hands blasted pressurized steam at the glaciers above Klay, causing icicles to descend on Klay's body, coding him on impact.

(The port court...)

"She crushed to of Klay's creatures in a row." Tom noted.

"She think she could win this without losing a creature?" Sarah asked.

"We're going to find out." Peyton told her as the match went on.

(Back to the battle)

"Brimflame attacks Nua'noka." Klay declared.

Klay was on a Viledriver near the cliffs of the Riverlands with Kaila hiding behind a nearby tree. "Telekinetic Bolt!" Kaila uprooted a tree in the ground and flung it at Klay and his Viledriver, knocking them both off the cliff, with Klay falling into the water and the Viledriver coding him by crushing him.

"Taqu'saal attacks Lord Von Bloot."

It was raining cats and dogs in Everrain, but that didn't stop Kaila from blasting Klay with rapid-fire Mind Strike attacks thanks to her battlegear.

One of the attacks hit Klay in the back and sent him to the ground in pain. "That's it." Klay muttered.

A vision of the screen popped up.

"Consuming Cacophony!"

The mugic played its seven notes as a beam of burning light struck Kaila as she roared in pain, after the mugic subsided though, all she did was smirk. "I've got mugic too."

She stood up on her feet and raised her hands to the sky. "Tsunami Symphony, bestow upon me your power."

The seven notes of the mugic played in the sky as a beam of light radiated upon Kaila's body, healing her and restoring her energy.

Klay was shocked by the turn of events that he didn't have time to react to her next move. "Kha'rall Crush!" She fired and barrage of coral at Klay, coding him.

"Kectacc attacks Mra'lue."

"Let's end this fight quickly and with a bang, shall we?" Kaila asked as Mra'lue.

"What are you talking about?" Klay asked as Kectacc.

"Simple, UNHEARD MELODY!" Six mugicians from Mra'lue on the board entered the hologram of the mugic itself.

Seven haunting notes played in the sky and a beam of light crashed down on Klay, coding him into nothing.

Klay was in the drome completely baffled by that last move, while Kaila was bouncing up and down happily. "HAHA, got you good on that last one." Kaila laughed.

"I don't understand, how did you code me so quickly?" Klay asked.

"Simple really, the unheard melody may be expensive in terms of mugicians, but it and turn any creature with no mugicians into code in no time at all." Kaila explained.

(The port court...)

Everyone had their jaws dropped again as they were shocked that a mugic like that even existed.

"A mugic like that actually exists?" Sarah asked.

"How did she get it?" Peyton wanted an answer.

"Forgot that, how did she get any of these scans?" Kaz commented.

"The Doors of the Deepmines were shut after the M'arrillian invasion."

"I didn't think female M'arrillians even existed until now."

"So how did she get them?"

These were the thoughts of those who were baffled by how exactly she even got these scans.

(The Oren drome...)

"You may have beaten my other creatures, but there's no way that you'll beat when I break out the big guns." Klay promised.

"Kaizeress, it is your attack, activate the location randomizer."

"Humph, one final time at least." Kaila confidently said, spinning the randomizer.

"The next location will be..." The spinner stopped on a location that was the last one that Kaila wanted it to land on.

"The Precipice of G'Gen." Kaila saw this and noticeably gulped.

"Oh boy." Kaila muttered.

(The port court... again...)

"The... what?" Tom muttered confused by the location.

"Could that be where she got those scans?" Peyton asked.

"I bet that's the case." Kaz said.

"But it looks like space, how will they survive?" Tom wondered aloud.

(Back in the drome...)

"Okay, I can get through this, Mra'lue attacks Chaor." Kaila said as she turned into Mra'lue, And Klay turned into Chaor.

"I hope you're ready to get coded." Klay said.

"I should be saying the same thing to you." Kaila said as the drome filled with a bright light.

The difference between the rest of the battles and this was that they both were actually in close proximity of each other, with no obstacles between them.

"Well isn't this a lovely turnabout, but now let's wrap this up." Kaila said as the board showed up again.

"SONG OF TRANSPOSITION!"

The mugic notes played and a bright light shined down on Kaila as she took Aa'une's form instead of Mra'lue's.

Klay was shocked, as Kaila equipped her Baton of Aa'une and launched her first attack. "DEADWATER DEVASTATION!" She roared, blasting Klay with a high-pressurized blast of emerald green water, sending him flying back.

(The port court...)

"That deadwater devastation took away all of Chaor's mugic counters." Tom noted.

"Now Klay can't use mugic." Kaz added.

"She's got this in the bag." Peyton said snapping his fingers.

"Crush that con artist." Sarah cheered.

Other people heard their cheering and joined in.

(Back to the battle...)

Klay grunted in pain. "Ash Torrent!" Klay spat a black cloud of ash at Kaila, who merely raised her arms in defense.

Kaila smirked. "You might be a con man, but you sure are a fighter." Kaila commented, using a Flaming Coals attack.

Klay rolled out of the way and shot his own Flaming Coals attack at Kaila, who dodged and launched a Rip Tide at him, hitting his leg in the attack.

"I'm not going to lose to a loser like you, not now, not ever!" Klay roared. "Power Plus!" He shot green fists at Kaila, who got hit in the chest and was sent flying back.

"This is for all the people you've conned scans out, you pathetic excuse for a Chaotic player." Kaila shouted at Klay. "ICE DISKS!" Kaila shot five disks of ice at Klay that traveled faster than the eye could keep track, coding him the second they collided.

(The port court...)

Everyone was ecstatic that Klay was put in his place. People were high-fiving each other, and cheering her name.

"Oh yeah, Klay got clobbered this time around." Peyton quipped celebrating his defeat.

"Alright!" Tom cheered.

(Back in the Oren drome...)

Kaila turned back to normal as she pointed at Klay. "That was a good match, for me that is." Kaila said laughing, but not before noticing that Klay was having an angry expression on his face.

Klay was thinking of saying something, but didn't bother, took his scanner from the holder, and exited the drome.

Kaila raised an eyebrow and wondered. "What was that about?" Kaila thought walking out of the drome with her scanner.

(Later on at the port court...)

Kaila was currently eating a victory Perim Pizza with Tom, Kaz, Peyton, and Sarah.

"Man, you were a wizard with those M'arrillian scans, Kaila." Peyton complimented.

"Yeah, I've never seen anyone battle with a full M'arrillian team before."

"No one has, you've just made Chaotic history with those scans." Kaz said.

"Thanks, but it was noting really, I just wanted to put him in his place." Kaila commented.

"Maybe, but don't you think you went a bit too far?" Sarah sarcastically asked.

Kaila legitimately thought about that for a moment, and shrugged. "Nah." She answered, taking another bite of her pizza.

Kaila's scanner rung, signifying that someone was calling him, she picked up the call and her jaw dropped.

The one who called her didn't have a face, but wore a white and green mask along with a green robe with a white crest on the chest, which looked somewhat big, signifying that it was a female whoever was behind the mask.

"Co- co- c- Codemaster Oren?!"

...

I'll be blunt and spit it out, I hope that the chaotic battles were alright, I tried to take some inspiration from the anime, where the creatures can get coded by normal means like falling off a cliff or crushed by a statue. Either way, I hope that you've enjoyed this chapter, and see you lot in RWBY movies: Watching the Multiverse.


End file.
